The present invention relates to a structure of a semiconductor device in which thin film transistors (abbreviated as TFT hereinafter) are arranged on a substrate having an insulating surface layer. The semiconductor device used herein means devices that function by using semiconductors, and electro-optical devices, semiconductor circuits and electronic devices are all included therein.
Recently, techniques are being quickly developed that a TFT is formed on a substrate having an insulated surface to constitute an electric circuit. Currently, there are many examples which a TFT is used as a switching element of a liquid crystal display device (liquid crystal panel). An active layer, which is the most important part of a TFT, is formed by a semiconductor thin film. While an amorphous silicon film has been frequently used as the semiconductor thin film, a polysilicon film is becoming the main current according to demands of a TFT having a higher operation speed.
A TFT using a polysilicon film (polysilicon TFT) is classified into a high temperature polysilicon TFT and a low temperature polysilicon TFT depending on the processing temperature. While both of them have been manufactured as commercial products, currently, the high temperature polysilicon TFT having reliability and stable characteristics occupies a wide range of the market.
In case that a high temperature polysilicon film is used as an active layer, the crystallinity of the polysilicon film is generally improved by subjecting a heat treatment at a temperature of about from 800 to 1,000xc2x0 C. For that reason, a quartz substrate having high heat resistance is used as a substrate. Several millions of TFTs which correspond to several liquid crystal panels are usually formed on one quartz substrate so as to improve the throughput by producing plural devices.
In the case that several millions of TFTs are formed on one large substrate to produce plural devices, it is desired that all the TFTs formed on a substrate have the uniform characteristics and normal operation.
In case that several millions of TFTs are formed on a large substrate, it occurs irregular characteristics and defective operation of the TFT under the present circumstances. As a result of SEM and TEM observations of the defects by the inventors, they have been observed in the active layer, which is a factor of the defective operation of the TFT. FIG. 5B shows these defects of a TEM photograph in a schematic cross sectional diagram.
When the inventors observed the surface of low grade quartz substrate which is marketed in low price by an AFM (atomic force microscope), they found many large holes (concave parts having an average depth D of from 70 to 100 nm) dispersed at random on the surface of the substrate as shown in FIG. 15A. In FIG. 15A, the large holes can be found as black spots. The quartz substrate which is marketed in low price has an Rms of from 1 to 1.5 nm and the density of the holes (concave parts) is larger than 10,000 per square centimeter.
In case that the density of the holes (concave parts) is larger than 10,000 per square centimeter, it is known by the inventors experiment that crystal growth is prevented.
The concave part of the substrate which is coming into question has such a shape shown in FIG. SA that the width of the upper part of the opening r2 (opening diameter) is slightly smaller than the width of the inner part, and the radius of curvature R2 at the opening at the upper part of the concave part of the substrate is small. The cross sectional curve at the opening by AFM observation exhibits a steep gradient. The cross sectional curve used herein is a curve obtained by TEM observation or AFM observation when cut at a plane perpendicular to the surface of the substrate.
The inventors have found that the reason of defects depends upon the shape (size and depth) of the large concave parts caved in the surface of low grade substrate which is marketed in low price.
In the conventional process, a semiconductor thin film 110 is directly formed on the surface of a substrate 100 as shown in FIG. 5A. Accordingly, the concave parts which has the substantially same radius of curvature as the radius of curvature at the opening 190 of the concave part on the surface of the substrate is formed on the surface of the semiconductor thin film at the upper part of the concave part in the surface of the substrate. In the step of crystallization of an amorphous silicon film and the step of heat treatment, which are the subsequent manufacturing steps of a TFT, these concave parts having a small radius of curvature at the opening inhibit the crystallization of an amorphous silicon film.
In the miniature unevenness at the bottom of the concave part of the substrate shown in FIG. 5A, solids incline to be formed in the crystallization step, and the semiconductor thin film is cut off to occur the defective operation as shown in FIG. 5B. The defect which the semiconductor thin film is cut off is called silicon cutout. As an EDX observation of the solids formed in the concave part to investigate the composition, it is found that they are suicides formed by segregation of catalytic elements
It is evident as described above that in case that a semiconductor thin film is formed on a low-priced substrate having large holes caving in the surface (concave parts having miniature unevenness on the bottom) to produce a TFT, defects are appeared to cause irregular characteristics of TFT and deterioration of yield.
In case that low grade substrate which is marketed in low price is used, silicon cutout occurs by the concave parts on the substrate, which becomes a factor of defective operation of a TFT.
Although a substrate having a surface that is flattened by a special polishing method (Rms of from 0.4 to 0.6 nm) is also marketed as shown in FIG. 15B, it is expensive and is not industrially suitable for a mass production. The observed area of FIGS. 15A and 15B is 10xc3x9710 xcexcm2.
Thus, it is the biggest problem to reduce the defects such as silicon cutout and so, which is a factor of defective operation of a TFT, without using the expensive substrate.
An object of the invention is to provide a uniform semiconductor thin film by relieving the influence of the concave parts of the low-priced substrate to the semiconductor thin film with the undercoat film of the invention. Another object of the invention is to provide a semiconductor device having no defective operation using a semiconductor thin film with a good quality formed on the undercoat film of the invention.
The first constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an insulating film on its surface and an active layer comprising a semiconductor thin film formed thereon, which characteristics are
both of the substrate and the surface of the insulating film in contact with the substrate have at least one concave part, and
an average value of a depth of the concave part of the surface of the insulating film, d, and an average value of a depth of the concave part of the surface of the substrate, D, satisfy d/D less than 1.
In the above first constitution, the average value of the depth of the concave part, d (the average value of the depth from the surface of the insulating film to the bottom of the concave part of the surface of the insulating film) is 10 nm or less.
The second constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an insulating film on its surface and an active layer comprising a semiconductor thin film formed thereon, which characteristics are,
the surface of insulating film in contact with the substrate has at least one concave part, and
the concave part of the surface of the insulating layer has an opening diameter r1 of from 10 nm to 1 xcexcm.
The third constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an insulating film on its surface and an active layer comprising a semiconductor thin film formed thereon, which characteristics are,
the surface of the insulating film in contact with the substrate has at least one concave part, and
an angle axc2x0 formed by a tangent line at an opening of the concave part of the surface of the insulating film and a surface plane is from 0xc2x0 to 60xc2x0.
The fourth constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an insulating film on its surface and an active layer comprising a semiconductor thin film formed thereon, which characteristics are,
both of the substrate and the surface of the insulating film in contact with the substrate have at least one concave part, and
a radius of curvature around an opening of the concave part of the insulating surface layer R1 is larger than a radius of curvature around an opening of the concave part of the substrate R2.
The radius of curvature R used herein is a radius of a circle of curvature at a certain point of the curve of the opening at the upper part of the concave part (a circle in contact with the curve at the concave part thereof).
In the first to fourth constitution of the invention, a density of the concave part having an inner surface is 100 per square centimeter or less.
The fifth constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a semiconductor device comprising a substrate having an insulating film on its surface and an active layer comprising a semiconductor thin film formed thereon, which characteristics are,
an insulating film in contact with a bottom of the semiconductor thin film which square root of mean square of surface roughness Rms is 0.3 nm or less.
The square root of mean square of surface roughness Rms used herein means a square root of an average of mean square of deviations from the standard plane to the designated plane. The designated plane used herein means a plane to be measured for roughness, and the standard plane used herein means a plane expressed by Z=Z0 where Z0 is an average value of the height of the designated plane. The value of Rms is one of the representative measured values obtained by the ordinary AFM observation.
A specific regularity of {110} orientation is observed by an electron diffraction pattern of the semiconductor thin film in the above constitutions, and which characteristics are,
arbitrary diffraction spots of the electron diffraction patterns are substantially circular form, and
a ratio (a/b) of a short diameter (a) to a long diameter (b) of the diffraction spot is from 1/1 (circular form) to 1/1.5.
A specific regularity of {110} orientation is observed by an electron diffraction pattern of the semiconductor thin film in the above constitutions, and which characteristics are,
arbitrary diffraction spots of the electron diffraction pattern have concentric circular diffusion against a center of an electron beam irradiated area, and
an angle formed by a tangent line drawn from the center of the electron beam irradiated area to the diffraction spots and a line drawn from the center of the electron beam irradiated area to a center of the diffraction spots is xc2x11.5xc2x0 or less.
The sixth constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a process of manufacturing a thin film transistor on an insulating surface, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device is characterized by comprising at least these steps of:
forming a first amorphous silicon film in contact with a substrate,
flattening the first amorphous silicon film by polishing,
heat treatment of the first amorphous silicon film to obtain a silicon oxide film, and
forming a second amorphous silicon film on the silicon oxide film. The process may further comprise, after the step of forming the second amorphous silicon film, a step of crystallizing the second amorphous silicon film to obtain a crystallized silicon film, and a step of forming an insulating film covering the crystalline silicon film.
The seventh constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a process of manufacturing a thin film transistor on an insulating surface, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device is characterized by comprising at least these steps of:
forming an insulating film on a substrate,
flattening the insulating film by polishing,
heat treatment of the insulating film, and
forming an amorphous silicon film on the insulating film.
The eighth constitution of the present invention is described as follows:
in a process of manufacturing a thin film transistor on an insulating surface, a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device is characterized by comprising at least these steps of:
thermal oxidization a single crystal substrate to obtain an oxidized film,
flattening the oxidized film by polishing,
heat treatment of the oxidized film again, and
forming an amorphous silicon film on the oxidized film.
In the above sixth to eighth constitutions, the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device is characterized by the step of flattening which is conducted by mechanical polishing.
In the above sixth to eighth constitutions, the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device is characterized by the step of flattening which is conducted by chemical mechanical polishing.
In the above sixth to eighth constitutions, the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device is characterized by the step of flattening which is conducted by electrolytic in-process dressing.